Some integrated circuits may be designed to function with another device, e.g., a memory chip, a co-processor, etc. Different combinations of the two devices are possible, e.g., different amounts of memory, operating frequencies, or even the ability to function without the secondary device. Packages for the different combinations tend to add to the overall cost and as such, there are continual efforts to reduce the costs for the packaging.
One exemplary application is with regard to programmable logic devices and the configuration stored in an external device, such as one or more non-volatile memory chips. The different package formats for the devices, or combination of devices, add to the inventory management overhead, in addition to requiring customized bills of materials for the owner of the programmable logic device. Along with the different package formats, different testing requirements are incurred further adding to costs. It is desirable to reduce the inventory overhead yet maintain the flexibility offered through alternative package formats.
It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.